Let The Walls Come Down
by Storm Princess
Summary: After the events of 'Small Potatoes' Mulder and Scully have some issues to work out.


**Let The Walls Come Down**

_Mulder_

You know, when I woke up today, nothing was supposed to be different. I got up, ate breakfast, went to work, yada yada, you get the picture. But, it just wasn't the same. _She_ wasn't the same.

Ever since that creep went in as me, she has been so much more guarded around me, like she's afraid its gonna happen again. It kinda breaks my heart to tell you the truth. I don't think she trusts me anymore.

_Everyday you look at the evening news and it's the same old story_

_Depressing news hits you in the face, tell me where it ends_

_Scully_

God, last night was so embarrassing. I can't believe what… what I was about to do. And with Mulder! And all that would have been bad enough, but then the real Mulder saw us. I don't think I can ever live that down. I just can't look him in the eye today. I don't know if I'll ever be able to do it again.

_People fighting with their children, people fighting with each other_

_We got to compromise_

_Mulder_

You know, I think I can understand what's going on in her head.

…

Oh, who am I kidding, of course I can't. Her brain is probably too complicated even for an expert hacker. All I know is, after she almost made out with… me? She's thrown up all these walls around her, probably to protect herself.

From me.

From me! She should know she shouldn't have to do that, she should know I would never hurt her like that! What, first the tattoo and then this! Where does it all end!

Well, I do understand why she did it, and heck, I probably would've done the same thing. I just wish it hadn't happened.

_Let the walls come down that separates you and me_

_Let the walls come down we could be living in harmony_

_If we wanna see the future we got to stick together right away_

_Scully_

I wish I understood this more. Why on earth did I react the way I did last night? Mulder and I are just friends, right? We want to keep it that way, right? Well, if he does, he's probably ticked at me for nearly making out with… him?

I wish I didn't have to face him. Will he be mad at me? Will he make jokes about what happened? Will he ignore the situation all together? Naturally, I'm hoping for the last one, but I'm just not ready to test my fate.

Not yet.

_They're saving all their guns for a rainy day, just think about it_

_Some are black and some are white, who's wrong and who's right_

_Let's talk about it, tear down the fences that keep getting in our way_

_Mulder_

It's almost 5:00 now, so Scully will be getting off soon. I've been thinking a lot about her today, and I think I've come up with a plan to get her back. Let's just hope she'll accept it.

_We need communication, love, and jubilation_

_Tear down the fences that keep getting in our way_

I casually peek outside my office door. Here she comes. After she passes my office, I start walking after her. When I'm at arms length, I reach out and grab her wrist. She jumped slightly and whipped her head around.

"Mulder! What the…"

I cut her off. "We need to talk, Scully." I left no room for argument in my tone, nor did I stop pulling her towards my office.

She pulled on her wrist. "Mulder…"

I tightened my grip. "No 'buts' Scully. We need to talk and you know it."

She sighed, but made no further resistance. I took that as a good sign and led her into the office. So far, so good.

_Let the walls come down that separates you and me_

_Let the walls come down we could be living in harmony_

_If we wanna see the future we got to stick together right away_

_Scully_

It's about 5:00 now. Phew, I didn't think I'd make it through today. I haven't seen Mulder, but that's okay. He'll just be a problem for another day. I passed his office, and I almost felt like stopping. But I kept walking.

Then something grabbed my wrist. I turned my head in shock. _Mulder?_

"Mulder! What the…" He stopped me, and I could see the fire in his eyes.

"We need to talk, Scully." His voice was firm, firm enough to almost curb any argument I might have had.

Almost.

I just really didn't want to talk about this right now. I tugged on my wrist, trying to free it. "Mulder…"

His grip on my wrist got even tighter. Dang. I'd forgotten that he's a lot stronger then he looks. "No 'buts' Scully. We need to talk and you know it." I sighed. I knew he was right, and past experience reminded me not to argue with him when he was like this.

_Mulder_

I pulled Scully into my office. I let go of her wrist and pointed to my chair.

"Have a seat." Once again, no room to argue.

She sat, somewhat reluctantly I might add, and I took a seat next to her.

"Scully, you've been avoiding me all day, and I think we both now why. You want to tell me why this is bothering you so much?"

Silence.

"C'mon Scully," I said frustratedly. "We've been working for what, three years now?" I purposely said the wrong amount of years to see if she'd correct me. She said nothing, but she raised an eyebrow. I didn't quite know what to make of that. Could've been a coincidence. "I f we don't trust each other by now, I don't think we ever will." I sighed. "Please." I wasn't even sure what I was asking for. Heck, _she _probably wasn't sure what I was asking for. But I think I got my point across.

_Scully_

I sighed at Mulder's obvious desperation. I wanted to tell him, I just didn't know how.

"I thought it was you," I said softly. Perhaps a bit too softly.

Mulder looked up. "Huh?"

"I thought it was you. It never even crossed my mind that it wasn't, or what could happen if it was. I- I've just been so stressed out lately, and you- he was there. I just needed someone. And then you come in and I realize it wasn't even you at all. And then I realize what seeing that could mean for us, both of us. I just don't feel like I'm ready for that. Not yet."

_Mulder_

I listened to Scully as she finally confessed. Finally. I could help her now, now that she's finally learned to trust me.

"I understand," I told her. "I feel the same way; I don't think I'm ready either." I'm not sure that's how I really felt, but it's what she needed to hear. "I'll tell you what," I said suddenly, "how about we just let this go? You know, forget it ever happened."

She looked up, and I saw relief in her eyes.

"Thank you."

I grinned. "No problem."

"And it's been four years, not three."

I smiled. She _did_ remember. "I know."

A comfortable silence followed.

I couldn't help throwing in, "So, how was I?"

Scully looked up and I thought I saw… playfulness? In her eyes. "I'm not even gonna grace that with a response."

"You just did."

"Shut up." She sounded a lot better. Not up to her usual standards, but I could fix that soon enough.

I know I can.

We've got all the time in the world.

_Let the walls come down…_

**A/N: The song is 'Let The Walls Come Down' by Johnny Kemp. I think it helps show how Scully just really needs to let the walls come down when it comes to Mulder. Oh, and you have to have seen 'Small Potatoes' or this won't make any sense.**


End file.
